The Challenge
by Naleyton122
Summary: What happens when Lucas, the playboy sets his eyes on the tutor, Peyton Sawyer? Will she fall for his charm? Or will she be the only girl not to fall under his spell? Leyton story with Naley and Brase as well. I suck at summaries Please read! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Brooke, Haley, and Peyton are all friends (they live together in a three bedroom apartment). Haley and Peyton are cousins. Lucas and Nathan are half-brothers (they live together in a two bedroom apartment). They all go to a college just outside of Tree Hill. Lucas and Nathan have never met the girls before. All of them are in their sophomore year in college. Lucas is a playboy and can get any girl he wants except for one, Peyton. Peyton does not like guys like Lucas. But, will his charm ultimately win her over or will she always be the one that is unattainable to Lucas?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Brooke, get out of the bathroom!! This is not funny you have been in there for an hour and I still need to get ready!!" Peyton screams at her friend.

"I'll be out in a minute! I'm primping!!" Brooke yells back at Peyton without opening the door.

"Urrrrrrggggggg," Peyton moans

"Chill out girlie, you will have plenty of ….." Haley states as she comes out of her room.

"Haley, do not start with me, Okay!?" Peyton snaps at her already dressed cousin

"Well, someone turned into a bitch over night" Haley says looking at her cousin with a quizzical look on her face.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I did not get a lot of sleep last night. I was out late……" but before Peyton could finish her sentence Brooke swung open the bathroom door.

"Out late huh? Late night _cram_ session?" Brooke smirks coming out of the bathroom.

"_Eww_! Brooke seriously get your mind out of the gutter!" Peyton says as she slaps Brookes arm and shuts the bathroom door to get ready.

"Yeah Brooke, you know Peyton is not as slutty as you." Haley said playfully, as the ends of her lips curl into a small smirk, interested to hear Brookes reply.

"Well, it looks like Peyton was not the only Sawyer that turned into a bitch over night." Brooke mocked as she walks into her room to get her stuff together for class.

"Let's go dude we're going to be late!" Nathan yells as he picks up his book bag walking towards the front door.

"Chill, have to look good for the ladies! I'm Lucas Scott. Remember?" Lucas says as he comes towards Nathan checking himself in the mirror before he leaves.

"Whatever, _player_, lets go." Nathan says chuckling to himself

Lucas is the most popular guy in school and can get any girl he wants, just with a few simple lines and his _oh so famous_ 'Scott Smirk'. Both Lucas and Nathan are on the basketball team but, Nathan likes to stay more in the background. However, Lucas makes that hard with his reputation. If you hang with Lucas then you are automatically known around the school and most of the time it was not for a good reason.

* * *

**A/N**

**So that was my first chapter. I know it is short, I promise my next couple of chapters are longer. So please tell me what you think of it so far!! :D**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**The girls meet the guys!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I figured since Chapter one didn't really give you guys to much story I would post Chapter two today as well. =D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Nathan and Lucas arrive to school at the same time Peyton, Brooke and Haley arrive and they parked about twelve spots away from each other.

"God, guys! Hurry up we are going to be _soo_ late." Brooke demands as she grabs her bag from Peyton's trunk.

"Well if_ someone_ did not take freakin' forever in the bathroom then we would not be late" Peyton says with a smile on her face.

"Someone's not gonna let that go are they?" Brooke mumbles

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to class anyway Brooke?" Haley asks curiously. Brooke was never the one for studying she just liked to get filled in on all the gossip going around.

"Well, if you must know there is a new boy in my first class and he is so _fiiine_! Now come on! If I get to class and he is talking to that tramp Shelly then you guys will have hell to pay!" Brooke clenches through her teeth. Brooke grabs hold of Peyton's arm and drags her along as Haley follows close behind, giggling to herself at how determined Brooke looks to get to class.

********

"Hey Nathan. Hey Lucas. Cuttin' it kind of close don't ya think?" Monica said as she walked up behind the two Scott brothers getting out of the car.

Monica was one of the more popular girls at the school, so it only seemed fitting that she hung around with the most popular guy. Monica and Lucas had dated for a brief amount of time in the middle of their freshmen year of college. They broke up when they realized neither one of them were the committed relationship type of person. She had begun to get to know Nathan through Lucas, and after their break up, they remained good friends so they all hung out together.

"Hey Mon; Well you know Lucas, always needing to _look good for the ladies_." Nathan said with a grin on his face.

"Alright, alright come on we'll be late if we don't get goin'" Lucas said as he made his way towards the sidewalk. At about the same time Brooke, Peyton and Haley came around the corner. Haley bumped into Lucas knocking both of their books out of their hands.

"Oh my god! I am _so_ sorry" Haley said as she bent down to pick up her books.

"Don't worry about it sexy!" Lucas smirked as he scanned Haley up and down before bending down to pick up his books.

"Haley _move_ your ass." Peyton yelled as Brooke continued to drag her along. Just then she turned around and realized Haley was back by the cars talking to _The Lucas Scott_. 'Great' Peyton thought to herself. She released her arm from Brookes grip and started walking towards Haley. She had heard rumors of Lucas Scott and his friends and she was not going to let her cousin get caught up in _that_ mess.

"Excuse me? I don't think I know you well enough for you to call me sexy." Haley stated a bit taken back.

"Well we could change that." Lucas said stepping a little closer to Haley causing her to take a step back. "Playing hard to get, I like that!" Lucas winked at her. Just then Nathan walked up beside his brother catching Haley's eye.

"Dude, leave her alone. Are you okay?" Nathan asked directing his question to Haley. When he saw Haley talking to his brother he knew he had to step in, he knew Lucas could be an ass sometimes.

"I'm fine thank you." Haley said. Lucas, totally oblivious to the fact that she was checking out Nathan, was more focused on the blonde storming their way.

"Haley lets go!" Peyton snapped at her cousin who looked quite intrigued by Nathan.

"_Sooo_ two for the price of one…. must be my lucky day" Lucas says with a smirk on his face now looking Peyton up and down.

"Dream on" Peyton said with a menacing look towards Lucas.

"Oh believe me I _will_ dream about it." Lucas said raising his eyebrows

"Ass" Peyton mumbled under her breath but Lucas still heard making his smile widen. Peyton turned her and Haley around and they started walking off to where Peyton had left Brooke but she had already gone to class.

*******

"That was one feisty girl! Just like I like 'em." Lucas said to Nathan and Monica, both witnessing the whole thing.

"Lucas I would just give up now, you will never be able to get with either of them." Monica said as they began to walk to class, on the same path Haley and Peyton took just a while ago.

"Please no one can resist the Lucas Scott charm, just wait in no time the blonde will be eating out of the palm of my hand." Lucas smirked picturing the skinny blonde with the tangle mess of hair.

"Lucas, those two are _Sawyers_. They do not get wild and crazy. They are not the typical girl you tend to get with. They are way more concerned with their studies than they are about hooking up with the most popular guy at school." Monica said as Lucas scoffed.

"Wait, how do you know them Monica?" Nathan asked surprised

"Peyton is in our English class first period, she sits in the front, you know teachers' pet. And Haley is on the cheerleading squad with me. I don't really hang with her but, I hear her and Brooke Davis talking sometimes. Trust me neither of them will fall for you, Lucas." Monica explained

"Want to bet on it? I bet that I will have _conquered_ the blonde by the end of the month and Nathan here can have Haley, or whatever her name is. Deal?" Lucas extends his hand to Monica and they shake on it.

"I don't think that is such a good idea guys." Nathan says worriedly. He is attracted to Haley but, if she or Peyton were to find out about this that could create problems.

"Come on Nate we're just havin' a little fun. Let's go, class is starting in 5 minutes." Monica says with an innocent smile.

* * *

**A/N **

**So.........? What do you think will happen? and will Monica play a bigger role than just a friend?! **

**hmmmmmm.........you will have to wait and see!**

**Review. Let me know what you think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Thank You guys for the reviews! I am glad that people are having such a positive response to this story. Now this chapter is more focused on Leyton but, I promise in the next chapter you guys will get some Naley and Brase!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As they walked into their English class Lucas spotted Peyton in the front of the room sketching something in a portfolio. Lucas whispered to Monica and Nathan that he would be sitting somewhere else today and took the seat right behind Peyton. As he walked past her she glanced out the corner of her eye and wanted to know what he was up too. Normally he sat in the back so he could talk and flirt with the new flavor of the week. So it was strange that he was now sitting in the front of the class with her. After he sat down he leaned forward to say something.

"Hey, Blondie" Lucas whispered in Peyton's ear sending shivers down her spine that she was trying to cover. Lucas noticed and smiled to himself thinking this was going to be easier than he thought.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Peyton whispered as she turned around to face a grinning Lucas Scott.

"Peyton Sawyer, right? I'm L…."Lucas started before being suddenly interrupted by Peyton.

"Lucas Scott. I know who you are." Peyton said with disgust in her voice as she turned back around in her seat.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd say someone doesn't like me too much…" Lucas replied sarcastically. Peyton just sat there quietly not saying anything. "And you don't even _know_ me." Lucas finished off. Just then Peyton whipped around in her seat once again facing Lucas with a smirk on his face. He knew he was getting under her skin and it turned him on to see her get frazzled and frustrated with him.

"Trust me I know you. Lucas Scott, _player_, most popular guy in the school, on the basketball team and _ASS_!"Peyton retorted with a death glare hoping he would get the picture to leave her alone. Not noticing that their teacher Mr. Hines just walked into the room.

"Mr. Scott, Ms. Sawyer is there a problem you would like to share with everyone?"Mr. Hines asks when he sees a flustered Peyton talking with a more than chummy Lucas.

"No sir" Peyton immediately responds turning back around in her seat. Mr. Hines then looks at Lucas with a questioning look waiting for his response.

"Sorry Mr. Hines I was just telling Peyton here that I like her drawing and… _damn_ her legs aren't too bad either!" Lucas replies with a smirk making Peyton scoff as the rest of the class chuckled.

"Ass" Peyton mumbles under her breath.

"Mr. Scott that is enough. I would like to see you and Ms. Sawyer after class." Mr. Hines states before getting into the lesson.

*********

After class everyone has left except for Lucas and Peyton. This is not new for Lucas he has been asked to stay after class many times for causing problems, but he was sure it was a first time for Peyton. Part of him felt guilty that he had gotten her in trouble but, the other part of him was happy that he would get to spend a little bit more time with Peyton.

"Ms. Sawyer, Mr. Scott thank you for staying after. There is something I would like to talk to both of you about. Mr. Scott your little outburst in class today has unfortunately not been your first and I know it will not be your last. However, your constant talking and disrupting of my class has also in affect decreased your grade. Now, I am happy to see that you are friends with Ms. Sawyer because I believe that she will be a good influence on you _but_, I do not want to see you distract from her work…" Mr. Hines says and before he can continue Peyton cuts him off.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Mr. Hines but, Lucas and I are definitely _not_ friends and you will not have to worry about him distracting me from my work." Peyton said getting a little agitated with the smirk that has now appeared on Lucas' face due to what she had just said.

"Well Ms. Sawyer that brings me to why I asked you to stay after today. Mr. Scott here is on the basketball team as I'm sure you well know and as I mentioned before his grade has been suffering in my class. I know you work at the tutor center on campus and seeing as you have the highest grade in my course, I would like you to tutor Mr. Scott here until I see some major improvement both in his grade and _attitude_. Like I said I know you will be a good influence on him." Mr. Hines finishes leaving Peyton at a loss for words.

"Whatever you think is best Mr. Hines, I will do_ whatever_ it takes" Lucas says as he eyes Peyton up and down, extremely happy that now he has an even better chance at winning the blonde at the end of the month. Finally Peyton found some words.

"Well, listen here basketball boy I cannot help you. I am too busy, I am already booked as it is. And it will take a miracle for his_ attitude_ to improve" Peyton says getting frustrated directing the last part towards her professor.

"Ms. Sawyer it is your choice to make but, if Lucas here does not get his grade up soon then he cannot be on the team anymore and seeing as he came here on a basketball scholarship he will not be able to attend this college as a result." Mr. Hines states. At this point Peyton really does not know what to do. She really cannot stand Lucas but, she does not want to be blamed for getting the head basketball player cut from the team and sent to another school. So she begrudgingly agrees.

"Thank you Ms. Sawyer. Now I have a project coming up in my class and it is worth 20% of the semester grade. I am going to explain it tomorrow to the class. However, seeing as I had teamed you up with Mr. Scott for this project anyway I will give you the instructions now. Hopefully it will serve as a nice ice breaker. Now, on this sheet of paper there are a list of questions, both of you will ask the other each question and you will answer it honestly and openly. This is a project to help you get to know each other better so the more open, the better the grade ultimately and it is due at the end of the month. So have fun. See you both tomorrow." Mr. Hines says as he leaves the room. At this point Peyton is so pissed with Lucas, even though he hasn't said much of anything in the last couple minutes. Lucas is about to say something but then Peyton cuts him off.

"Listen, because I am only going to say this once! I am not going to put up with any of your crap. I agreed to tutor you because I do not want to be the reason you get cut from the team but, at the same time if you do not take this 100% seriously then you will be on your own. We will set up a tutor time that is beneficial for _my_ schedule. I do not care if it cuts into your _scoring_ or _making out time_ you will just have to deal and as far as this project goes; I will _not_ fail this semester because of _you_. Do I make myself clear?!" Peyton asks as she takes a deep breath. Lucas just smirks.

"Crystal, Blondie" Lucas says with a smile on his face, thinking at how sexy she looks when she is frustrated with him, as she walks out of the room and on to her next class.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!** **;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews you guys are awesome. Here is chapter 4. In this chapter the focus is more on Brase and Naley. I hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was the end of the day and as Haley and Brooke walked out of their final class for the day to head to cheerleading practice, Brooke noticed a tall, brown haired, very handsome boy eyeing Haley. Looking closer she realized it was Nathan Scott. Haley had told Brooke the reader's digest version of what had happened earlier that morning, all she told Brooke was that she and Peyton had a not so chipper run in with Lucas Scott and his pose. Now seeing how Nathan was looking at Haley, Brooke knew there was more to this run in than Haley was telling her so she decided to question Haley about what happened that morning even more.

"So….uh….Haley can I ask you something?!" Brooke asked a little more quietly than normal, as her and Haley made their way into the girl's locker room to change.

"Sure girlie. What's up? You are acting a little strange. Why are you talking so low?" Haley said curiously. She had noticed Brooke's attention as they were walking to the gym drift off as they were talking but she did not say anything about it.

"It's about this morning….with Lucas Scott…did his brother Nathan happen to be there?" Brooke asked with a small smile on her face as she saw Haley's eyes widen with shock on what Brooke was asking about.

"H-he might have been!?" Haley stuttered with a questioning tone as if she was not really sure. Although, Brooke could see right through her, it was the advantage of being friends for so long.

"Don't even Haley! I know _you_! He was there and you have a little thing for him don't you?" Brooke said with a satisfied smile upon her face.

"_Fine_…fine maybe he was there…" Haley said defeated, "but I most certainly do not have a _thing_ for him! I mean he is a Scott and I c-can't have a thing for him." Haley explained to Brooke as they headed out of the locker room for practice.

"Well he definitely has a thing for you, Miss Sawyer! He was eyeing you like you were a porter house steak a couple minutes ago when we were walking down the hall!" Brooke chuckled

"_Okay_, whatever Brooke." Haley chuckled trying to play off Brooke's comment. Although, a part of her was chuckling because she could not believe that Nathan was looking at her in such a way.

"All I'm saying is if tall, dark and handsome was into me and I was into him. Nothing would hold me back. Just think about it Haley." Brooke said. She knew, like Peyton, Haley really never put herself out there in the dating world. So when she saw one of the hottest guys in school checking out Haley she was going to make sure Haley took full advantage of it.

"Thanks Brooke. Oh…uh… speaking of, how did it go with what's his name? That new guy you were oh so eager to sit next to this morning?!" Haley asked with curiosity.

"AHH! It was great. His name is Chase, Chase Adams by the way!" Brooke squealed thinking back to earlier that day.

"So….you gonna tell me what happened? Or what?" Haley joked quite aware that Brooke's mind was now on Chase.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry." Brooke said with a smile on her face

_FLASHBACK_

_Brooke walks into her first class of the day which is chemistry. She notices that Chase is sitting next to Shelly again. Brooke notices that Shelly is looking her way with an "I Win" look on her face. At the point Brooke mumbles to herself "game on". She gathers herself and walks past Shelly and Chase, catching his attention as she walked to a seat towards the middle of the classroom. The class soon began and their teacher walked in._

"_Good morning everyone. Nice to see you." Mrs. Allen said to the class "Now before we get started I want to remind you that we have a big lab project that is being assigned today and the person that is sitting next to you is your partner for this project. So, if you wish to change partners I suggest you do it now while I am getting everything prepared."_

_After Mrs. Allen had finished talking Brooke looked around the room noticing that no one was really changing partners. Not that she did not mind working with Tim, she would have preferred to work with Chase. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice that Tim was no longer sitting next to her._

"_Hey. Brooke Davis, right?" A voice came from the person who was now sitting in Tim's abandoned seat._

_Brooke looked to the side and was shocked but happy to see none other than Chase Adams. "Yeah. Your Chase right?" She asked trying to control her happiness._

"_Yeah, look I was wondering if you mind being my partner because… well you see Shelly is just focused on hitting on me and I really want to just do the project." He finished with a small chuckle. With hearing that Brooke was a little disappointed but then he said, "Besides if this project is going to take most of the semester to complete, then I rather do it with a beautiful brunette." He said with a smile upon his face at which she looked down to hide the fact that she was blushing._

_It was almost the end of the period, when Chase turned to Brooke and said, "Do you want to set up a time to meet up later this week either at my place or yours so we can continue to work on the project?"_

"_Yeah, sure." She said shocked. She knew it was technically not a date but a girl could dream right? "Here's my number." She said as she handed him a slip of paper with her cell number on it._

"_Okay, Thanks!" He smiled, "I'll call you later." He said with a wink before walking out of the classroom._

_Even if he was just calling so they could work together on a stupid chemistry project, he was still calling her and she couldn't believe it. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"So that's what happened." Brooke finished

"Wow, okay. Well I'm happy for you Brooke, hope everything works out." Haley stated with a genuine smile. At the same time the boys come running onto the gym court and begin to practice lay ups. Brooke nudges Haley.

"What?" Haley asks

"Oh, nothing…it's just doesn't Nathan look good out there on the basketball court?" Brooke asked Haley in the sweetest and most innocent tone.

"Come on Brooke. Knock it off!" Haley said to her friend. "But, yeah he sure does." Haley said softly thinking no one could hear her. Little did she know Monica had walked right up behind her and the rest of the squad as she said it. A smile grew on Monica's face knowing that Nathan hadn't even done anything to Haley yet and she was already falling. "_Damn_ this is going to get good." Monica thought to herself as the girls started practicing their routine.

************

Nathan was heading home after having to stay an extra 40 minutes after practice to go over some new plays with the coach. Lucas left right after practice was over, claiming he had other stuff to do, leaving Nathan with no other choice but to walk. He was walking toward the front of the campus when his thoughts were filled with Haley. He was trying not to notice her and her friend Brooke looking at him all throughout practice but he did and he had to admit he was happy that she was checking him out. He then saw that the tutor center was still open. He knows Haley is Peyton's cousin and that they ride together. So he was hoping that maybe this meant that Haley would be there and he could ask her out or something. When he walked into the tutor center he noticed the curly haired blonde from this morning.

"Hi. May I help you? Are you looking for something? Someone?" She asked in a more pleasant tone than he remembered she had this morning.

"Um…Yeah actually…I was looking for Haley." He said nervously. As soon as Peyton heard her cousins name come out of his mouth her head snapped up to look at him. She noticed he looked familiar and then the buzzer went off he was the one standing with Lucas this morning. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want with Haley?" Her pleasant tone now gone, replaced with a tone that could only be described as hard ass.

"I…um…was actually wondering if I could have her number? I mean I don't know if she has a boyfriend or not…." Nathan started but was cut off by Peyton.

"No…" Peyton said all too quickly, before she could finish Nathan cut her off.

"Great! Well do you mind maybe giving me her number? But, please do not tell her that I asked you for it or that this conversation happened at all. I like my resources to remain a mystery." He said the last part with a slight chuckle.

"I _meant, _No you cannot have her number and you certainly cannot date her!" Peyton emphasized

"Okay, well I'm sorry to have bothered you." Nathan said in disappointment as he turned around to leave.

"Hey Nathan?" he turned to face her. "you're friends with Lucas right? Can you tell him that our first tutor session is tomorrow right after classes for exactly one hour, it he's late I will deduct the time from the one hour. So he better _not_ be late." She said

"I'm sure he'll be on time if he knows what's good for him." Nathan said with a smirk. "By the way Lucas and I aren't friends. We're brothers. Half-brothers actually."

"Oh! That's _worse_!" She said sarcastically with a smirk playing on her lips

"I know what you think of him. Believe me. I heard the rumors too, and if I weren't his brother I would think the exact same thing about him. I know he can be a jerk but, underneath the façade he is a good guy who cares. It just takes awhile to see that side of him, so just give him a chance before you attack him." Nathan pleaded

"I'll try" She said in an unconvincing tone

"Good. Well I'm gonna go. It's a long walk home." He said as he turned to leave

"Nathan, do you need a ride? I mean I know we do not know each other very well but…." She offered

"Don't you have a full car taking home Haley and your other friend?"

"Well actually they normally get a ride home from Theresa after practices so there is plenty of room. But if you rather walk than be stuck in a car with me that's fine" She said with a playful smile on her face

"Sure yeah that would be great thanks. I promise I will pay you back…I'll buy you lunch tomorrow." He said. Peyton noticed he was totally different from Lucas. She could see herself being really good friends with Nathan and he could also see himself being really good friends with her.

"Sure, okay. Just give me a couple minutes to straighten things out here and then we can go."

"Okay" He said, hoping in the back of his mind that Lucas would not do anything to ruin his friendship with Peyton.

* * *

**So what do you think? ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Next chapter will be up sometime this week probably around Thursday or Friday. =)**


	5. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys! **

**I know I said I would update by Thursday or Friday but, I have been super busy with finals!! However, my last final was last week so I now have full focus on this fanfic! **

**Thank you guys for reviewing it's what keeps me posting! **

**Chapter 5 will be up soon! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N OMG!!! I'm sooo sorry everyone. I did not think it would take me this long to post this chapter. Between moving, finding a new job, starting a new job and starting school...well I'm sure you know where I'm going with this. Haha!**

**Anyway, this chapter is not very long but, I wanted to give you guys something. For all you Pathan friendship lovers, this chapter is mainly focused on them. **

**So enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Both Peyton and Nathan thought that the ride to his apartment would be awkward and uncomfortable but, to both of their surprises it wasn't that bad. They discovered that they had more in common than they thought they had. She didn't see him as an arrogant jock anymore and he didn't see her as just a 'tutor girl' anymore.

When she pulled up to the front of his apartment she noticed Lucas' car out front. Before Nathan got out of the car he turned to her and said, "Thank you again for the ride home and don't forget about lunch tomorrow."

"I won't. I never give up a free meal." Peyton said and they both chuckled.

"You do realize you'll have to sit with me during lunch too, right?" He said with a smirk on his lips. He knew she was going to but, he was just playing with her. It was weird how comfortable he felt with joking around with her in just a matter of a 20 minute car ride, like they had known each other for a while.

"Well, I assumed." She retorted with her little southern twang with a playful smile upon her lips.

"Good. I will meet you at the tutor center. Sound good?" Nathan asked

"Perfect" she said as he climbed out of the car.

Before he shut her door he leaned in and handed her a sheet of paper. "Before I go here is my number."

"Nathan…." She said before she was interrupted

"It's my cell so Lucas won't answer if you're worried about that." She nodded her head and he paused before he continued, "If he ever does anything where you feel uncomfortable. Then call me." He explained with a sweet but firm tone.

"But I thought you said he…" Peyton started

"I know what I said….but, it doesn't hurt to…just take it Peyton. Listen I know we just met and that we really don't know each other but I would like us to be friends. This is what friends do; they look out for each other." He said with that smile that both he and his brother, Lucas, were famous for.

"I would like us to be friends to Nathan."

"Good. So anyway I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan finished as he shut her door and turned to walk towards his apartment door. Before she pulled away she saw Nathan wave to her. So she waved back with a smile.

************

Nathan walked into the front door of the apartment he shared with his half-brother, Lucas. On his way to his room to drop off his book bag he passed by the living room noticing Lucas sitting there on the couch watching TV. When Lucas saw Nathan walk by he called out to him, "Hey man, wasn't expecting you home until later."

"Yeah, I know. But, I was able to get a ride home from someone." Nathan said nonchalantly

"Oh. I didn't think any of the guys stayed after today because they had to…" Lucas said, assuming that one of the guys from the team brought him home until Nathan interrupted him.

"No. I uh..I actually got a ride home from someone else. I ran into her and we got to talking and she said she wouldn't mind giving me a ride. So…" Nathan explained, not wanting to tell Lucas who he ran into or why he ran into her. He knew that if Lucas knew about him asking about Haley it would be all over the school.

"Is she hot? And no offense but why did she give you a ride home if you just met this girl? She must be really desperate because let's face it you're no _Lucas Scott_ when it comes to the ladies!" Lucas said with a grin.

"Luca…" Nathan started but was interrupted

"Don't worry Nate you have first dibs but um if she's not interested maybe I can…"

"Lucas! No, it's not like that. She is not desperate. She was just being nice and to thank her I'm buying her lunch tomorrow. Besides, she is not my type and for that matter _you're _not _her_ type either. However, I do think we could be good friends.

"You're lame! You know that right? Who is this mystery girl anyway? Lucas asked with curiosity

"Um….Peyton Sawyer."

"Oh…um…so she gave you…so you and her…so…um…at lunch…she accepted?" Lucas sputtered out a bit shocked. He had to admit he was jealous that she was with Nate and that she had agreed to eat lunch with him. He was also mad at Nate. Nathan knew about the bet and this friendship between him and Peyton could possibly make him lose the bet he made with Monica. But in the pit of his stomach he knew there was another reason why he was jealous but, he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Yeah, she is actually really cool. _Hates_ you though! By the way, she said that your first session is tomorrow right after class for an hour. She also said you better not be late and I would not test her man she sounded serious." Nathan said with a slight chuckle but he knew Lucas knew he was serious.

"Whatever, man" Lucas responded still not able to believe that Peyton and Nathan were now or were becoming friends. This certainly threw a wrench in his plan.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! :D**

**Let me know what you guys think. **

**I will have Leyton, Pathan, Breyton, Paley, Braley and Brase interactions in the next chapter. **

****Just for the record I wanted to let you guys know I WILL finish this fanfic. How long it takes me to do so is a different story. Haha! But I will complete it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay, okay I know I said I would give you guys some interaction between all the character ships in this chapter. However, after I finished the chapter I decided to split it up. So......this is the first half. The next chapter will begin with the long awaited (1st) tutor session with leyton. So stay tuned! :)**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Peyton arrived home that afternoon to find her cousin and best friend in the living room practicing a new cheer for the big basketball game on Friday night. When Peyton came into the living room Haley and Brooke stopped and turned to the blonde wondering what took her longer than normal to get home.

"Well?!" Brooke pryed

"Well what?" Peyton asked

"What took _you_ so long to get home today?" Haley enquired. Unlike Brooke, she didn't like to beat around the bush until Peyton figured out what they were trying to ask.

"Just had to give a friend a ride home no biggie." Peyton stated nonchalantly hoping that they (and by they, she meant Brooke) would not pry anymore.

"Oh well….." Haley said beginning to ask what they wanted to do for dinner until Brooke interrupted

"Which friend? Was it a _guy _friend? Was it a _Scott_ guy friend?" Brooke asked getting more excited with each question she asked. Brooke didn't know if it was even the Scott brothers that Peyton was referring too but, she figured it probably was because she had heard that one of them had to stay after for a class so…

"Um…yeah actually it was" Peyton said. When she saw both of their mouths open to say something she quickly continued. "It is not what or who you think! It was Nathan…I gave Nathan a ride home."

"Oh_ really_" Brooke said turning to Haley

"Brooke knock it off!" Haley almost yelled

"What's going on?" Peyton asked curiously

"Nothing!" Haley cut in before shooting an evil glare to Brooke daring her to say anything

"Don't worry Hales…I won't say a thing about your little _crush_ on _Nathan Scott_!" Brooke said with a smile

"Brooke!!" Haley screamed

"What? When did this happen?" Peyton questioned as Haley shot Brooke the deadliest glare

"_Whoops!"_ Brooke exclaimed with a smirk and a shrug of her shoulders

"Haley Bob Sawyer! Explain now!" Peyton continued

"Okay, okay. Remember this morning when we…well I ran into Lucas?"

"Yeah" Peyton said still not connecting the dots

"Well…" Haley cleared her throat, "Nathan was there too and I-just-thought-he-was-kind-of-cute." She said rushing the last part. "But, I know he doesn't think of me the same way. "

"What would give you that idea?" Peyton scoffed

"Yeah Hales he was totally checking you out at practice today." Brooke chimed in with a wink

"See Haley don't worry. I'm sure he feels the same, just give him time." Peyton said trying to hide her chuckle at how frazzled Haley looked. If only she knew Nathan felt the same way.

"So anyway…want to hear about my day P Sawyer? I know you do! I talked to Chase…_actually_ he talked to me!" Brooke squealed

"Chase? Is that the new guy you were talking about this morning?" Peyton asked

"The new _HOT_ guy!" Brooke corrected

"Okay so what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh this and that" Brooke said

"Well you clearly covered a lot of ground" Peyton said with a smirk as her and Haley chuckled

"Watch it missy. I'll have you know that we are lab partners and he said he was going to call me so. Ha!"

"Yeah to set up a _study_ date" Haley scoffed

"Well that's more than I can say for you and Nathan" Brooke smiled knowing that would make Haley quiet.

"Speaking of partners…" Peyton cut in on this little banter going back and forth between them, "…Mr. Hines, my English teacher made me and Lucas partners for the next month. Oh and by the way I also have to tutor him until his grade and attitude improve!" Peyton said disgusted. Both Haley and Brooke chuckled at her.

"Well it looks like the Sawyer girls will be busy with the Scott boys for weeks to come." Brooke said

"Don't worry Peyt the next month will go by faster than you think" Haley stated ignoring Brooke's comment and trying to convince her cousin it is not as bad as it seems.

"Easy for you to say; you don't have to deal with that pompous ass!"

*************

The next day at school it was almost one o'clock. Peyton was expecting Nathan at any minute to grab lunch. She didn't tell Brooke or Haley about the lunch and she felt bad but, she didn't want Haley thinking that if Nathan did end up asking her out (which she assumed was inevitable) it was because Peyton told him that Haley had a crush on him. Caught up in thinking Peyton didn't notice Nathan walk into the tutor center.

"Hey Peyton. You ready to go?" Nathan asked

"Oh…hey Nate. Yeah let's go." Peyton responded packing her bag and walking towards the door

After the girl talk she had with Haley and Brooke last night, in walking to the food court, Peyton decided to ask Nathan about Haley.

"So…are you going to ask Haley out?" Peyton asked rather bluntly

"Um…wow Sawyer way to cut straight to the point." Nathan said chuckling, "I thought _you_ told me I couldn't have her number _or_ date her?" He asked with a cheeky smile

"Yeah well…so are you or aren't you?" She asked wanting to know

"Well you've put me in a difficult situation Sawyer. See if I say yes you're going to race home and tell Haley…" Nathan started but was interrupted by Peyton

"No I would not!" Peyton said defensively although she knew he was right

"Uh huh_ sure_. Anyway and if I told you no…well let's just say I don't want to be on Peyton Sawyer's bad side." Nathan finished chuckling as Peyton shot him a glare while they sat down at a table.

"Maybe that's now." She said. But, when he looked at her she smiled to show she was kidding

"Look, don't worry about it. Whatever happens with Haley and me will happen." He said with a smile, "But, enough about me. Lucas' first tutor session is today."

"You don't say" Peyton said sarcastically

"You have any regrets?" Nathan asked knowing she didn't really want to do it

"Every damn day"

"Very funny Sawyer; I meant about agreeing to tutor Lucas"

"Well let's just say I'm sure there is something better I could be doing with my time." Peyton said as she looked down at her watch noticing it was almost time for her next class

"Time to go already?" Nathan asked, laughing at the comment she just made

"Sorry yeah. Next class in about ten minutes. This was fun though maybe we could do it again" Peyton said

"Yeah it was fun. How about tomorrow? Same time, same place?" Nathan asked

"Sounds good to me" Peyton said as they began walking to their next class. Nathan had offered to walk Peyton to hers because it was on the way to his class. Plus he liked talking to Peyton.

What they didn't realize was Lucas had seen them together at lunch. He was actually considering going over there and sitting with them but he knew if he did that she might have gotten up and walked away. He could say one thing though; it was killing him knowing that Peyton seemed to be enjoying Nathan's company. Laughing and joking with each other like they were old friends. Yet whenever he was around Peyton would freeze up and be curt and short with him. He wanted to change that and he would, starting today at the tutor session.

* * *

**So please let me know what you guys think! I love your reviews :D**

**Next chapter will be up by either Friday or Saturday!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! **

**Okay so I know I said friday or saturday but, I just couldn't wait any longer! lol! Anyway, this whole chapter is LEYTON. So for those of you who have been waiting for it here it is. I hope I don't disappoint. ;)**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was towards the end of the day and Peyton was getting ready for her tutor session with Lucas. To say she wasn't looking forward to spending an hour with _Lucas Scott_ was an understatement. Right about the time she pulled her book out of her bag to wait for him to arrive, he walked through the door, she was surprised that he was twenty minutes early.

"Hey Blondie!" Lucas said with a smirk on his face as he took the seat across from her.

"Mr. Scott…Hi…Sorry, um…I wasn't expecting you for another twenty minutes or so." She said thrown off by his use of the nickname he gave her just the other day.

"Mr. Scott?! Why so formal today?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice

"Well I figured it wouldn't hurt to be formal with each other, that way _one_ of us," shooting an accusatory look towards Lucas, "doesn't get the wrong idea and assume this tutoring thing is a way to get _me_ to be one of the many." She said in a fake sweetness

"What if I said you were different?" Lucas said in what seemed like a sincere tone of voice. Peyton wasn't buying it, though she was wondering why she got goose bumps when he said that to her. _'Snap out of it'_ she told herself. This is what he was all about, feeding lines to girls and having them fall at his feet.

"Nice line. Good try. I'm not falling for it." She said in a deadpanned voice. "Now let's get started." She finished.

"Yes, lets. _Miss Sawyer_" Lucas said in a gruff voice as he winked at her. She was wondering how he made that simple statement sound so dirty.

It had been about an hour already and she was surprised at how fast the time had flown by. She was quite impressed with the knowledge he had on different authors and books. Especially, when he didn't give off the impression that he enjoyed reading or even read at all but, then again you learn something new every day. They both started packing their things up when she remembered something…

"Hey…um…that assignment we have in Mr. Hines class. I was just thinking it might be easier if we just answer one question after each tutor session. That way we don't waste each other's time anymore than we have to." She said. Really she just didn't want to hang out with him beyond the tutor sessions. So, she would be killing two birds with one stone with this scenario.

"Oh yeah, okay that sounds fine. You want to whip out the first question real quick. I've got some time." He had to admit he was a little disappointed when she mentioned she wanted to do the assignment this way. He thought he was breaking down those walls that she had but, apparently not. She still didn't want to be around him unless necessary and these tutor sessions…they were necessary (according to Mr. Hines). He was obviously going to have to try a lot harder to get her to cave. He knew she would eventually.

Peyton has the list of questions out and she scans the paper to pick the one she wants to ask first. She asks Lucas if he's ready and he gives her a short nod.

"Okay. Describe a life changing event." She reads off the paper. She looks up at Luke waiting for his answer.

Lucas thinks for a couple seconds and decides to mess with her a little bit. He realizes he could be digging himself into a deeper hole with this but, he can't help himself. Lucas smiles and begins…

"That's easy, when I lost my virginity. It was 10th grade with Jenny Mc…" he stopped when Peyton started to get up and leave. "Peyton, wait!"

"No! God, Lucas. I'm not going to sit here and give you serious answers to these questions when you just think it's a big joke!" Peyton said almost out of the door. He was however, relieved she knew it was a joke.

"It was supposed to be funny." He said trying to get her to come back in and sit down.

"Well it wasn't. Not to me anyway. If you aren't going to take this seriously then I will ask Mr. Hines to find me a new partner" She threatened with a raised eyebrow. He knew she was absolutely telling the truth when the words left her mouth. He also couldn't help but think she was very sexy when she was mad.

"I promise I'll take it seriously. Now can we continue?"

She looks him in the eyes trying to read him and see if he's being genuine or not and then shakes her head yes. They walk back over to the table and sat down. Peyton reads the first question again. This time Lucas answered honestly.

"Winning the State Championship in high school; well, not just winning but, shooting the winning basket." Lucas said with a smile on his face recalling that day perfectly.

"That sounds…exhilarating." Peyton said listening on

"It was! I mean, it feels really great to have been on a team that won the State Championship but, to tell you the truth what was worth it to me was seeing my coaches face when the final buzzer sounded."

"Really?!" Peyton asked shocked

"Yeah, Whitey, who was my coach, had never won a State Championship before. He came close once but, long story short, a player got injured and they ended up losing. I was happy that I played a part in Whitey finally getting that accomplishment under his belt." Lucas said not believing he just shared all of that with her.

"Well, he must have been one hell of a coach for you to want that for him." Peyton said. She couldn't believe that Lucas Scott actually had a heart under all that bullshit he put out. However, Nathan did tell her…

"He was more than just a coach to me. He didn't just teach us the game. He taught us how to be men. How to make the right choices." He paused for a moment, "I know if he saw me now, he would not be proud of me. He would be disgusted with the person I have become," He confessed with a little nervous chuckle, "and the truth is, I don't even know how I got here." Lucas could not believe he just spilled his heart out to this girl he barely knew, but something about her made him feel safe and comfortable, like he could trust her. Even if she couldn't trust him.

Who would've thought that the popular guy who seems to be enjoying his life very much on the outside is actually not happy with himself at all? She thought. Definitely not her…

He looked up at her and saw how she was looking at him and decided to change the subject.

"So...how about you? What was your life changing event, Blondie?" Lucas asked

"Well don't laugh but, I would have to say my first concert."

"Why would I laugh?" Lucas asked incredulously

Ignoring his question Peyton continued, "The first concert I ever went to, I saw 'The Cure'. I remember it like it was yesterday. The lights going down and hearing the first chord of their opening song; and something inside me clicked. Their music, their lyrics…it spoke to me. I've been in love with music ever since." She said with a smile, "This might sound strange but, I feel like music is able to heal me, when no one else can." Peyton finishes and looks up to meet Lucas' crystal blue eyes and it sends chills down her spine.

After a couple seconds she clears her throat breaking him from his trance.

"What?" she asks

Realizing he had been staring he looks down at the table.

"What? What?" Lucas retorts looking back up at her

"Why were you looking at me like that!?"

"I, um…I just…n-never wanted to kiss a girl more than I want to kiss you right now. No one has ever been as open with me as you were just now; and even if you don't, it feels like you can somewhat trust me and that is the best feeling." Lucas states

At this point Peyton is blushing at how blunt he was with her and not wanting Lucas to notice, she attempts to tease him.

"Hold the phone!! Are you saying not many people trust you!?" She asks in a mocking sarcastic tone, as a smile appeared on her face.

He laughs at her cuteness of trying to lighten the mood and answers her with another honest answer.

"Well, the only people who trust me are Nathan, Monica…and I'm hoping I can add you to the list?" He questioned, "So, yeah I guess you can say not a lot of people trust me."

Lucas left shortly after they finished their conversation. As she was walking to her car she started thinking. She wanted to trust him. He was different than how people perceived him. However, she wasn't going to throw all of her trust in him just yet. She wasn't naïve enough to think that something still couldn't happen to make her feel differently towards him. However, she couldn't deny the fact that he was already chipping away at the walls that she had built up but, she would never tell him that.

At least, not yet.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! :D**

**Let me know what you think! Next Chapter, Brase, Naley and maybe some others ;)**

**Haha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know it's been a long time. Anyway, here is Chapter 8! :)**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Peyton gets home from the tutoring session that afternoon needing to speak to someone (preferably Haley) about Lucas only to be confronted by a suspiciously quiet apartment. Walking to her room she passes by Haley's open door and does a double take. Peyton walks into Haley's room almost getting hit by a boot being thrown out of the closet.

"Whoa!!!" Peyton yelled as she ducked to avoid being hit in the head, "Haley what the hell happened to your room?! It looks like a tornado hit it!" Peyton said as she looked around at the clothes and shoes thrown about her cousin's normally ever so tidy room.

"I don't have anything to wear! How do I live with Brooke and not have anything to wear?!" Haley asked in a frantic state not really expecting an answer.

"Haley...Hi" Peyton said once Haley looked up at her, "You have to breathe and tell me why you need something to wear"

"Why?! Because I can't go _naked_!" Haley practically yelled to her cousin. What was Peyton thinking? She knows no one can have a conversation with _this_ Haley.

"Okay…not what I meant. Let's start over. Haley, where are you going tonight that you feel the need to destroy your room and almost brand your _favorite_ cousin with a boot?" Peyton asked hoping that would get her a better answer from Haley.

"I don't know where we're going…It's a surprise. I'm going on a…date and I don't have anything good enough to wear!" Haley said slightly calmer

"OMG…who is it?" Peyton desperately wanted to know.

"It's…okay, don't freak out…but it's Nathan," Haley said waiting to see what Peyton's response would be. When Peyton didn't say anything right away she continued on. "He called me after Lunch today and asked me if I wanted to hang out."

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nathan _called _Haley?! How in the world did he get her number? Peyton thought about him asking Brooke for it but, if he did there is no doubt Brooke wouldn't stay quiet about it. She definitely had to talk to Nathan and figure it out. Realizing she hadn't said anything…

"Haley, I'm so happy for you! And don't worry about finding anything to wear I'll help you…let's go raid Brooke's closet." Peyton said with a smile. She really was happy for Haley. She knew Haley liked Nathan and vice versa.

After spending about 30 minutes in Brooke's closet, they had finally found something for Haley to wear.

"I don't know about this Peyt…" Haley says as she pulls down a little more on the top that she's wearing

"Why, Haley? You look amazing! Nathan would be crazy to think otherwise. Besides you have _nothing_ else to wear and that was the only outfit of Brooke's that you would put on so…"

"Well this was the most conservative…and I use that term lightly by the way…outfit that she had! I'm just not sure if I am pulling it off. I mean, I'm _not_ Brooke." Haley said as she looked herself over in the mirror again.

"You're right. You're not Brooke. You're Haley Sawyer and also, rocking the hell out of that outfit…which I'm sure Brooke would agree. So don't worry about it…you're just nervous." Peyton said as the doorbell rang, "You finish your make-up, I'll keep Nathan company until you're ready. " Peyton said as she began to leave the room.

"Oh…and Hales…" Peyton said turning back to her cousin

"Yeah?" She responded hesitantly

"Remember…just relax and be yourself, because you're pretty great Haley Bob"

"Thanks Peyt" She said with a smile

************

When Peyton opened the door she was surprised to see a cleaned cut Nathan holding a bouquet of purple daisies.

"Well, well, well Nathan Scott"

"Sawyer…what are you doing here?" He asked shocked to see Peyton answering the door as opposed to Haley. "I mean…hey" He quickly amended when he saw the look on Peyton's face. He hated to admit he was kind of scared, "What?" he asked

"Are you serious? You know what! Who gave you her number?" Peyton asked in a hushed voice

"I told you Sawyer…I like my resources to remain a mystery…" He said with a smirk as Peyton huffed, "but, I guess I'll tell you this time, considering it was…_you_" Nathan finished with a wink

"What are you talking about Nate? I didn't give you…"Peyton was beyond confused

"Sure you did. You just didn't know you did" Nathan interrupted

"How? When?"

"It's not my fault you don't keep a close eye on your phone" He said with a chuckle and an innocent shrug.

"Oh my god! You stole my phone? I can't believe you actually did that?!"

"Did what?" Peyton heard Haley's voice ask behind her. At that moment she noticed Nathan's gaze on Haley. He only had eyes for her.

"Oh…um…he bought you flowers. Daisies, your favorite" Peyton quickly said

"Thank you Nathan. They're beautiful" Haley said taking the flowers from Nathan "Let me stick these in water real fast. Give me two seconds." Once Haley was out of ear shot Peyton looked back at Nathan with a serious yet amused look on her face.

"This conversation is _not_ over mister" She said pointing a finger at him

"Alright, I'm ready" Haley said smiling coming back into the room

"Great! Let's go." Nathan said holding the door open for her and placing his hand on her lower back as they walked out of the apartment.

**********

As soon as Haley and Nathan left Peyton threw herself into some comfy sweats and lied down on the sofa watching 'Friends'. It wasn't long before Brooke walked through the door with shopping bags in toe.

"Hey P. Sawyer!" Brooke chirped

"Hey B. Davis! What's with the bags?"

"I went shopping"

"You don't say?" Peyton said in a sarcastic tone

"You asked the question…" Brooke mumbled, "Anyway, I had to go buy a new outfit for when Chase and I study" She said with a smile, setting the bags down and taking a seat on the couch, making Peyton move her feet.

"You guys studying tonight?"

"No…but I figured I might as well be prepared for when he calls and we do"

"Of course" Peyton said with a chuckle

"Oh, hey, how is Hales doing?" Brooke asked

"She's fine, although I can't say the same for her room, it's a mess. Anyway, that reminds me she borrowed one of your outfits."

"Oh…why exactly?" Brooke asked a little confused

"Because she had nothing else to wear for her date with…" Peyton started but upon seeing the look on Brooke's face when she said the word date, she knew Brooke had no idea about it.

"She had a _date_?! That little…she said she wasn't feeling well and she couldn't go to the mall with me and Theresa because she wanted to come home and get some rest!" Brooke all but pouted

"Well, she probably didn't want to make a huge deal about it by telling you" Peyton shrugged it off

"That sounds like Haley…anyway, who is it?"

"Nathan Sc…" Peyton started but was interrupted by Brooke's squealing

"OH MY GOD! This is _huge_! I can't believe he asked her out…I mean I _can_ believe it because I could tell that he had a thing for her but I can't believe it, you know? And she accepted, that is just beyond words…I mean I know she has a thing for him too but I never thought she…but why wouldn't she tell me about the date? I could have…" Brooke rambled on past the point of actually needing another person to carry on a conversation.

"Brooke!" Peyton interrupted but before she could finish Brooke's phone started to ring

"You've reached the _fabulous_ Brooke, speak please" Brooke answered in a cheery voice as Peyton tried to hold back the laugh that was dying to come out by the way she answered her phone.

"Oh, hey Chase!" Brooke said as the smile on her face grew wider and threw a wink to Peyton

To Be Continued….

* * *

**A/N Yes...I suck cutting it off there. I know. Anyway, next chapter you'll see the brase convo and the naley date :)**

**REVIEW!! :D**


End file.
